Fatigant
by Ilunae
Summary: Sortir avec Kaminari était loin d'être de tout repos.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Shinkami. Bakudeku, Seroroki et Kirimina sont aussi présents.

* * *

Sortir avec Kaminari était loin d'être de tout repos. Le poisson-chat était très énergétique. Il ne tenait pas en place et parlait beaucoup. Quand Shinsou avait intégré la classe A, il avait pensé pouvoir rester au calme mais, Kaminari avait eu d'autres projets pour lui. Il était venu le voir avec le reste de ses amis.

Tous les élèves de la classe lui avait parlé mais, Kaminari avait été le plus collant de tous. Avec le temps, Shinsou avait fini par s'attacher à lui. Le poisson-chat avait tenu à l'emmener avec lui pour lui montrer sa technique de chasse imparable. En effet avec ses décharges électriques il pouvait griller tous les poissons qu'il rencontrait. C'était donc difficile à battre.

Le problème avec Kaminari était qu'il ne contrôlait pas toujours ses décharges. Il lui arrivait d'en envoyer sur les autres tritons sans le faire exprès. Shinsou en avait reçu beaucoup. Il avait compris plus tard que Kaminari le faisait surtout quand il avait du mal à gérer ses émotions. Fort heureusement, elles n'étaient pas assez fortes pour blesser quelqu'un.

Il n'y avait pas que pour la chasse que la particularité de son compagnon pouvait être utile. Shinsou se souvenait encore de la danse que Kaminari avait faite devant lui. Cela avait été un beau spectacle à voir. Une chance pour les poissons qu'ils avaient pris la fuite au moment où il avait commencé à agiter sa queue dans tous les sens. A la fin il avait envoyé une sacrée décharge et, Shinsou avait été content de se trouver loin de lui.

Il n'en avait pas été moins heureux d'avoir pu voir cela et, aussi parce que Kaminari l'avait choisi, lui. Après cela, le poisson-chat s'était tourné vers lui pour voir sa réaction. Quand il avait compris que Shinsou acceptait ses sentiments, il lui avait foncé dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras. Là, il l'avait bien sentie, la décharge qui avait traversé tout son corps.

Il y avait d'autres raisons pour lesquelles, le poisson-chat pouvait être plus que fatigant. Il aimait beaucoup se mêler des affaires de leurs camarades de classe. Shinsou pouvait comprendre qu'il avait envie d'aider ses amis mais parfois, il allait beaucoup trop loin.

"Va voir ailleurs, l'ahuri !" râla Bakugou en repoussant son ami.

Le grand requin blanc n'avait pas l'air d'humeur ce jour-là. Dans un sens, Shinsou pouvait le comprendre. Cela devait plus que fatigant d'avoir autant de monde autour de lui. Comme il était encore célibataire, il était assez populaire. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il faisait partie des meilleurs élèves de leur école.

"Mais Kacchan !" couina le poisson-chat. "Je veux juste t'aider !"

"Tu veux vraiment m'aider ?"

"Oui !"

"Barre-toi !"

"Mais je veux t'aider pour tes problèmes !"

"Pour l'instant mon seul problème, c'est toi !"

"Tu devrais peut-être l'écouter, Denki !" se décida à intervenir Shinsou.

Il attrapa la poignet de son compagnon et, le tira en arrière.

"Mais je veux juste l'aider avec Midoriya !"

"Tu pourras le faire un autre jour !"

Il valait mieux ne pas énerver Bakugou encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Bien sûr, Kaminari n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Il revint à la charge le lendemain. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas demander qu'à Shinsou de l'accompagner mais aussi à Kirishima.

"Faut vraiment que tu parles à Midoriya, mec !" dit Kirishima avec un grand sourire. "Cela résoudra tous tes problèmes !"

"Tu devrais pas être avec ta limace de mer, toi !"

"Mais tout va très bien avec ma Mina !" fut la réponse du poisson lion. "C'est toi qui a des problèmes de cœur !"

"J'ai pas de problèmes de cœur !"

"Oh !" fit Kaminari. "Alors ça y est vous êtes enfin ensemble ?"

"Nan !"

"Va falloir te bouger dans ce cas, mec !" le poisson lion lui mit une tape sur l'épaule.

"Pas besoin !"

"T'attends quoi, Kacchan ? Que ce soit lui qui vienne vers toi ?"

"Mais vous allez me foutre la paix vous deux ?"

Ils ne lui ne l'écoutèrent pas et continuèrent de le harceler avec cela. A chaque fois, Shinsou était là pour assister au spectacle. Kaminari lui demandait même de participer parfois. Il ne voyait cependant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire avec quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de son aide.

"Hé ! Kacchan ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux l'ahuri ?"

"Tu sais que c'est bientôt la fête de l'école ?"

"Ouais et alors ?"

"Eh bien ! Tu devrais demander à Midoriya de rester avec toi ce jour-là !"

"Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?"

"Bah, c'est normal de vouloir passer du temps avec ceux qu'on aime ! Pas vrai, Hitoshi ?"

"Euh... Oui, bien sûr !"

Encore une fois, Bakugou avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire de son avis. Shinsou n'avait pas envie d'insister avec lui. Son camarade se bougerait quand il l'aurait décidé. Kaminari n'avait pas l'air de comprendre cela et, continua à vouloir le pousser vers Midoriya.

Le jour de la fête de l'école, Shinsou fut surpris de voir Bakugou avec Midoriya. Bien sûr, Kaminari leur fonça dessus pour les féliciter. Encore une fois, le requin blanc se mit en colère et, Shinsou fit comprendre à Kaminari qu'ils feraient mieux de partir.

Cela ne fut pas suffisant pour gâcher la bonne humeur du poisson-chat.

"Je suis tellement heureux pour mon pote !"

"Je n'en doute pas !" répondit Shinsou qui lui aussi était content de cette nouvelle.

Il allait enfin pouvoir souffler un peu. Il n'aurait plus besoin de le voir harceler Bakugou. Cela ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Un peu plus tard, il croisèrent un autre couple.

"Sero !" cria Kaminari en fonçant sur son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras. "Je suis content pour toi, mon pote !"

"Merci Kaminari !"

Puis le poisson-chat prit Todoroki dans ses bras et, Shinsou leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne changerait jamais. Kaminari pouvait vraiment être fatigant. Malgré cela, il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
